Lost to the galaxies
by Shadouokami
Summary: After Obi-one left Luke with Owen and Beru they made a hard decision and decided to give Luke up, sending him to an orphanage after he turned 2. Now after 18 years Luke is on his own on Corusant. But what happens when the rogue encounters a certain sith lord? -Disclaimer: I do not own star wars btw
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:**

 **After Obi-one left Luke with Owen and Beru they made a hard decision and decided to give Luke up, sending him to an orphanage after he turned 2. Now after 18 years Luke is on his own on Corusant. But what happens when the rogue encounters a certain sith lord?**

* * *

"Another rainy day..." Luke grumbled to himself as he stalked the darkened streets of down town. Luke hated rain, it was cold whet and hard to get his clothes and his blonde hair dry again. Not that it would be of much use, his current living conditions had a few leaks if he were to address the situation lightly.

He didn't care much for Corusant, ever since he landed here on that smugglers ship he had been stuck trying to survive and stay out of the hands of imperial forces, after some guy told them he stole from him for crying out loud! He sighed, a common occurrence for him, and stopped in his step, balling his fists. It was just unfair, he hadn't asked to be sent away, he hadn't asked to be sent to this planet, where just everything seemed both corrupted and just evil. If he could only change it.

Giving up on finding any scraps of food Luke decided to go make his way to his 'home', it couldn't become worse, or could it?

* * *

It was quiet on the Executor, too quiet almost. There hung an almost deadly silence among it's halls and the crew made sure to be quiet. For their lord and master Darth Vader was meditating and who would dare interrupt him? Who would want to face his infamous rage?

No, they would not disturb him, now would be one of the most dangerous times to disturb him. After all he had been forced to stay in orbit of Corusant by the emperor himself. Now Vader obviously couldn't deny his request but he was certainly displeased. The death count could be counted to 3 officers and 13 stormtroopers. Which was low for his standards so everyone was avoiding the lord as much as they could.

In lord Vader's personal meditation chamber, he let out a deep breath, well he would if his voice modulator would allow it. His master was obviously up to something and he couldn't quite pinpoint what which infuriated him to no end. He balled his fists as he remembered that he was on the tail of the rebels when the emperor called him, he almost had those death star plans back, yet his master had been adamant that he had to come to Corusant while he did.

Vader growled again and sent a force wave through his chambers sending numerous objects flying and ultimately hitting the wall. He didn't like being the one who wasn't in control, but right now he was, and he would always be his master's slave.

Vader closed his eyes and attempted to meditate on the situation, to find out what his master's plans were for him. Slowly and cautiously reaching out into the force, he reached to Corusant, being very vigilant not to get stuck in the force surrounding all the people in the city's on there, and went to search for his master's energy.

He stopped though when he came across another energy, an almost familiar presence in the force. Frowning Vader reached towards it, trying to find out who it belonged to. The presence was powerful, this boy was powerful. Vader almost smirked gaining an idea, if this boy could be trained by him he could become a powerful ally, and his ticket to the throne. Going closer the presence Vader suddenly stopped, shocked.

No, it couldn't be. He thought to himself as he reached in closer, an image from his past emerging. Padmé… But it couldn't be her, it felt distinctly different, yet it felt a bit like hers, soft, stubborn and powerful. Vader growled as all the objects in his room started to rattle and shake.

It obviously wasn't Padmé, but her child, now that was possible. As that realization came to him Vader sent out another furious force wave, destroying all that wasn't destroyed in the last one. This meant Padmé would have been alive to give birth to his child, that Palpatine had lied to him!

Deciding to calm himself down, Vader took a deep breath, it didn't matter right now, what mattered was that his child was alive, his son, was alive. Now he had to make sure he stayed that way. Reaching again to his son he went to see what his condition was through the force. He frowned again, his son lived on the streets of some poor neighborhood, he was hungry and injured from previous encounters with the empire.

This gave Vader's flames of passion even more fuel, Palpatine had probably known about his son and had decided not to tell him a thing about it, giving him more reasons to kill him.

Vader gasped suddenly as his son reached back to him, a faint but very noticeable presence touching his mind. Vader instantly reached towards it, almost desperate to connect with his son, the last remnants of Padmé.

But as soon as he did, the presence of his son disappeared again from his mind. To which Vader let out an angered sigh, giving up for now, deciding his energy would be better spent on finding his son on the planet surface.

Getting up Vader walked out of his chambers, a plan unfolding in his mind. He still sensed his son and with a sensation he hadn't felt in almost two decades he vowed something through the force, he was going to find his son and defeat the emperor.

* * *

 **-Authors note-**

 **Hey everyone that read this first chapter, this is the first time I have ever written Star Wars fanfics, I hope you guys enjoyed it, if so please leave a comment on how to maybe improve it and if I'm not making everything too occ. Thanks for reading!**

 **ShadouOkami out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up feeling cold, not only because his clothes were still wet, but he also felt a weird cold feeling inside, he didn't really know how to describe it. Luke groaned as he got up slowly holding his stomach, what was that. Maybe he had eaten something wrong yesterday.

Taking a glance around his surroundings Luke got out of his 'home' which was nothing more than a small house made from rotting wood he had been able to trade for some old shoes. Now it was leaky and really didn't provide him any shelter anymore.

Stretching Luke made his way to the fast, moving market in the undercity, already hearing the bustling and shouting of its visitors. Luke sighed, he really didn't want to go there, but he had to find or steal food today. He hadn't eaten in a while, and he was starting to feel weak. Luke gasped as he felt a sudden flash of pain go through his leg, as an old, not well healed wounded showed its ugly face again.

Luke groaned as he ignored it and made his way onto the market, keeping a good eye on his surroundings, not really feeling like walking into a battalion of Stormtroopers.

He kept at that for around 2 hours until he decided he might get lucky at a local bar and made his way there. Sitting down at the bar he was still very aware of his surroundings, nothing seemed off though. "What can ah get ya?" the barman asked as he walked over to Luke.

Luke, on instinct, looked away afraid he might recognise him. "Some food and water…" he muttered gaining an acknowledging hum from the barman, who turned away from him to fill his order.

Luke glanced to the man beside him, and noticed that the man had a big pouch of credits attached to his belt. If he could use that 'gift' he might be able to grab some credits from the man without him noticing, and might even be able to pay for the food for once. Deciding it was for the best Luke reached his hand out to the man's pouch and closed his eyes, concentrating on that strange sensation he always felt when he used his 'gift'.

Opening his eyes a little while later he smiled as he saw a few credits now lying in the palm of his hand. Just in time it seemed, because the barman turned back around to face him and put a plate of a unknown substance in front of him and a high glass of water. "that'll be 4 credits." The man huffed holding his hand out to which Luke handed him the money with a small thank you.

Digging into his food, Luke didn't notice someone sitting down on the other side of him, and was startled out of his food focused thoughts by a rough voice saying "Nice trick kid."

Luke froze as he almost chocked on his food, turning to face the man with a questioning look. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Luke told him frowning, making the man chuckle.

"Oh, I saw ya alright, don't worry, it's our little secret. The name is Lenny, and I'm a pilot" Lenny said with a smile and held his hand out for Luke to shake. Luke sent him a glare though, if he was a pilot, and alive he was most likely working for the empire in some way. As if Lenny could read his thoughts "I aint working for the empire kid, but I can't really tell ya what I'm working for either" Lenny said, making Luke raise an eyebrow, maybe he was working for the rebellion?

A quick plan made it into Luke's mind, maybe Lenny could get him off of this planet. With that plan in his mind Luke quickly shook his hand, introducing himself "I'm Ben, so you're a pilot?" he asked him as he shook his hand.

Lenny chuckled again, his voice scratchy from smoking no doubt. "I am, a good one if ah say so myself! So how did ya do that trick kid?" He asked as he motioned to the left-over credits Luke had put onto the counter.

Luke thought for a moment crunching his eyebrows, he really didn't know himself how he did that. "I don't know, I just concentrate and it happens..." Luke mumbled, embarrassed that he didn't know. "Alright, can you use it for other things?" Lenny asked and Luke nodded, he could do more stuff, but he had to know what and where.

After a long silence, Luke opened his mouth to speak "Can you… maybe get me off this planet?" he asked looking down not wanting to meet the burly man's eyes.

Lenny stayed silent for a while before smirking "I can, but you'll have to do something for me first." Lenny stated making Luke look up. "Sure, what can I do for you?" Luke asked, interested in the deal, ready to do anything to find a way off this planet.

"Ya gotta help me steal some plans from the emperials" Lenny said making Luke freeze. Steal something from the empire? That seemed like a suicide mission. On the other hand, Luke wouldn't mind doing something to spite the empire. He thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. What do you want me to steal?" Luke said and Lenny smirked. "Let me tell ya all 'bout it over some decent food." Lenny said getting up motioning for Luke to follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Executor, darth Vader was pacing on the bridge feeling conflicted. The Force user he felt last night might not be who he thought he was. It had happened before, while he was still hunting the Jedi. If he connected to their force energy he'd get images from his past, feelings from his past. Like ghosts.

He growled as he balled his fists. How did that force user dare make him think of Padmé, or even make him believe his unborn child lived. How foolish of himself, weak. He stopped pacing to look onto the planet surface. He wanted to leave this wretched planet now, go back on his search for the rebels, to quench his bloodthirst.

He started pacing again, thinking until he froze, feeling a very familiar sensation through the force. It was that boy again. Vader growled wanting to push it away, but something told him not to and he reached towards it to see what he was up to.

"He's using his abilities…. Maybe he is worth considering after all…" Vader muttered to himself as he also felt a shift around him. He was planning something, looking for a way off the planet. Even if he wasn't the son of Skywalker, he still might make a good apprentice. "Prepare my shuttle, admiral." Vader said as he stopped pacing. "Yes milord!" The admiral responded quickly, going to work.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys! thank you guys for reading and for following and leaving favorites! It's really apreciated! Also thank you guys for the reviews! Those really make my day!

Anyhow hope you guys enjoyed it! Will try to continue putting on chapters, bye!

Also sorry if I make a lot of spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch so my first language isn't english, real sorry about that...


	3. Chapter 3

How did Luke let himself be convinced into doing this?

As Luke marched through the imperial base he could not help but wonder that. Not only was he wearing an imperial uniform but he was also following an imperial officer who had been kind enough to show the 'rookie'where the data center is. The officer had apparently been waiting for him and had already yelled at him for being late.

Luke had let him, if the imperial thought he was some new rookie who needed to pick up some files Luke would not destroy that dream. No he thanked his luck for once. He also thanked Lenny for giving him an easy way into the base, but now he had to find those so called weapon files and get out of here before anyone would notice he was here.

While following the officer Luke noticed something odd. Most of the halls were empty, but when they did come across a hall with other imperials it looked like they were all panicking, that can't be because of him right? Luke wanted to ask but feared it might raise suspicion if he did, so he bit his tongue. That was until a strong feeling of dread filled his stomach, causing him to need to ask.

Luke took a deep breath "S-sir? Why does everyone seem to be on edge?" he asked cursing himself for stuttering. The officer turned around and glared at him. "I'm not surprised you don't know, seeing as you are so incompetent that you can't even find the data center!" The officer bellowed at him making Luke wince. "Darth Vader is coming for an inspection." He growled as he turned away from Luke and started walking again.

Luke gulped, understanding why he felt this hesitant, Darth Vader... The emperors guard dog. Oh this was bad, he regretted taking Lenny his deal now. Just the name Vader gave him goosebumps, he could not imagine what would happen if he were to actually meet him.

"Boy! Hurry up! I have got more important matters to attend to!" The officer bellowed at him making Luke snap out of his thoughts and follow him. The man shook his head as they entered the data center. "Friendly piece of advice Boy, hurry up and get out of here before lord Vader arrives." The officer told him and left to go attend to his own business. "Count on it." Luke mumbled when the officer was gone and went to the computer to look up the files.

He was going to be out of here before Vader arrived, he had to be, something told him he had to be out off there when Vader arrived. With that thought Luke continued his search through the files.

After what felt like an hour Luke finally located the files and transferred them onto a disk and hid it in his imperial jacket. Luke sighed, relieved that he had gotten the files and went to leave the data center until his greatest fear came true. "Darth Vader has arrived, everyone be on your best behavior." Came the message through the communicator located in the data center. Taking off in a sprint, Luke ran for what felt like his life, hoping to reach the exit before it was too late.

* * *

To say lord Vader was agitated was an understatement. He had felt the boy enter the base from his shuttle, his doubts and fear betraying his intentions. He was there to steal something from the base, something of value although he could not identify what. Now that would just agitate him, but the admiral who oversees the base was not answering his comlink, thus preventing Vader from giving the order to lock down the base.

Now as he left the shuttle he went straight for said admiral, ready to break his neck. "Admiral, you incompetence has led to a leak in your security, I order you to lock down the base and arrest anyone that seems suspicious." Vader ordered before the admiral could even welcome him. The man became as pale as a clone troopers armor and nodded, giving the order to lock down the base. Vader cursed under his mask as he felt the force presence of the boy start to fade away, he was leaving.

Vader growled and took off into the direction he felt the force presence came from. This boy would not get away from him, he would see to that.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for this really late chapter 3, there are certainly more chapters coming. I have just been very busy with exams and school for the last few months!

Anyhow I hope you guys liked it, do you guys want me to continue?


	4. Chapter 4

"Great…" Luke grumbled coming to a halt in front of another closed door. "I'm lost, how am I supposed to get out of here!?" He yelled and slammed his fist against the closed door, which opened upon contact. Luke didn't question it though, running in, the doors closing behind him.

It looked like he had entered an armory, blasters hung from the wall and ammunition was lined up under them. Luke took a good look at his surroundings, what would be the fastest way for him to get out?

After contemplating that Luke grabbed himself a smaller blaster he could hold in one hand comfortably and a few mines with a remote detonator. He could not fight his way out, he knew that much. But maybe blasting through something like the sealed exit of the ventilation system could get him out.

Taking a deep breath Luke opened the doors again and went through the halls he had came from searching for the familiar sight of ventilation ducts. Finding one he pulled the lid of preparing to climb in, a voice calling out to him halfway.

"Hey you! Freeze!" A stormtrooper called out, scaring Luke causing him to let go and fall onto the ground with a thud. "Ouch…" He groaned and scrambled to his feet when the stormtrooper pulled out his rifle and pointed it at him.

"You're coming with me." The trooper told him and motioned for Luke to start walking. Luke complied and marched into the direction he was told to go. He couldn't help but notice that the sinking feeling in his stomach was becoming worse every step he took forward.

Luke was led through a few halls until they reached what seemed to be a conference room, from Luke's point of view at least. Luke hesitated when he was told to go in, something screamed at him to run, yet he couldn't place where the feeling was coming from.

A harsh shove in his back caused Luke to stumble and go into the conference room, where Luke froze, staring at the black figure that was Darth Vader.

* * *

Vader had been pacing until he had felt him, the boy, approach his position. His almost blinding force signature could not be mistaken. Vader could feel the distress the boy was in, he was practically screaming it out to the force. His fear, his regret, good emotions to use to turn him to the dark side, Vader mused.

When he finally entered the conference room Vader had been waiting at he turned to face the boy. The boy was staring at him, strangely enough without fear. He had somehow calmed himself down enough to control his fear, interesting.

Vader approached him with measured steps "So, you are the rebel who stole the weapon plans." Vader stated calmly. The boy gulped and strained his neck to look Vader in the face. He did, however, remain silent.

"Answer me boy!" Vader growled and looked down onto the boy his face. When he did he felt his anger rise. The boy his defiant stance was aggravating enough, but his resemblance to his old self caused Vader to become enraged.

Grabbing hold of the boy his neck Vader lifted him up from the ground with surprising ease. "Who are you boy!?" The sith lord growled squeezing the boy's neck, who had started making alarmed noises.

"B-b-ben!" The boy choked out. This made Vader even more furious, he could feel the lie behind his statement, the force was practically yelling at Vader that he was lying.

"DO NOT THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME BOY! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!?" Vader demanded shaking the boy harshly, causing him to snap out of his brave demeanor.

"L-Luke…." The boy barely managed to get out. The boy took in a gasp of air when vader released some of the pressure he had put on his throat. "What is your Surname!?" Vader demanded as he could feel the force build up in anticipation around him.

"S-skywalker.." Luke croaked, his throat sore from behind held by it. Vader froze for a bit, shocked by his statement. Skywalker? That was impossible, he could not be the son of Skywalker, yet the force told him this bo- Luke, was his son.

Feeling Luke's fear rise Vader let go of his throat. The boy fell onto his knees coughing, softly massaging his throat. Vader regarded him absentmindedly before stalking off to his shuttle.

"Admiral Piett, arrange that the prisoner known as Luke Skywalker is transferred onto the executor." Vader commanded through his comlink to the admiral.

"Yes milord." Came Piett his swift response. He had to get Luke out of here before the emperor would find the whereabouts of his son. The emperor had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Back at the palace of emperor Palpatine, the emperor sat lazily in his throne. That was until he suddenly sat up straight, a look of confusion on his face. "There is a great disturbance in the force…" He mumbled to himself. "And lord Vader is part of it…" The man said with a grin before laughing "This should yield to be interesting."

* * *

Hey guys! so what do you guys think? Are you guys interested where it goes? Tell me your theories!

Also a huge thanks to all those who have left me reviews and are following the story! It means a lot to me! So thank you guys!


End file.
